Vendetta
by CrazyForCSIMIAMI
Summary: Miami's top Notch Criminals are working together to seek out a revenge plan against Horatio.
1. Chapter 1

Miami's most notorious criminals were together, all of them waiting when Memmo Fierro came into the room.

"Alright everybody listen up!" He spoke up.

A hush came over the room as Memmo looked around making sure that everyone was paying attention.

"I know most of you are wondering why I called this meeting, because together we all have a vendetta against Horatio Caine." He turned his eyes towards each person seeing heads nodding in agreement.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Joe Lebrock Inquired.

"I say we need to use Caine's weak spots against him." Fierro Announced.

"It use to be his beloved wife, now our focus is on his team, the people he cares about most." He paused

"Each of you will be responsible for nabbing at least one of them. Once we have all of them, we can get anything we want from Caine if he wants his people kept alive." Memmo explained.

Clavo rubbed his hands together and chuckled. "I like this assignment!" He leaned forward.

"Hey I got dibs on the hot blond!"

"Should be easy considering I have some inside advantages." Ron Saris stated.

"Stick to the plan and we can take Caine down!" Memmo shouted, raising a fist in the air.

Natalia walked out of her apartment pulling the door shut behind her before turning back to lock it.

She looked up and was suddenly staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Long time no see, Natalia isn't it?" Ron Smiled maliciously.

"What do you want Saris?" Natalia questioned.

"You'll find out later but for now get out your cellphone." He waved the gun.

She narrowed her eyes in confusion and reached into her pocket and pulled it out.

"Good, go ahead, call Horatio, let him know you aren't feeling well and won't be working today."

Natalia lifted the phone to her ear, listening to the ringing before it went to voice mail. She closed her eyes.

"Don't even think about trying to tip him off!" Ron pulled the clip back.

She sighed. "Horatio its Natalia, I won't be in today, I've gotten a little bit sick, hopefully I'll be better tomorrow."

Ron quickly snatched the phone out of her hand.

" See? That was easy, you first and your friends later!"

(Eric & Calleigh's House)

Calleigh came back inside. "The kids are on the bus and off to school."

"Ok are you ready to go to work?" Eric asked.

"Actually you can go ahead and I will meet you there after I finish running those errands." Calleigh answered pulling her purse on.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?" Eric continued.

"I wish but I just heard from Horatio that Nat is out sick today so.." She told him shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright I'll see you later then." He leaned forward so they could kiss before parting ways.

(Crime Scene)

"What have we got Alexx?" Horatio asked leaning down on one knee.

"Gunshot victim, through and through." She got closer and pointed.

"Looks like it entered here to the lower lung, broke though one of the ribs." Alexx turned the body over. "And exited here." She showed him the wound.

"Alexx that doesn't look like a clean shot." Horatio noticed.

Alexx shook her head. "Nope it's possible he could have been caught in a crossfire."

"Hey H I think I found the bullet!" Ryan stated white trying to dig it out of a concrete parking barrier.

Once it was out he reached into his kit, pulled out a small evidence bag and dropped the bullet inside.

He handed the bag to Horatio who lifted it up to take a better look at it.

"Ok let's get this to the lab please." Horatio requested giving it back to Ryan.

Horatio walked over to Kara, just as she put the camera in her hands down on the ground.

"You have something?" He turned his head.

"Broken glass, there was most likely a car here but I don't think they were in any rush, no tire tracks." She looked up at him.

"Have a window shot out but still not in any hurry to leave." He remarked and looked off into the distance.

"Maybe they weren't here during the shooting, came back to find it like this and chose not to report it." Kara suggested.

"Maybe." He responded.

Kara closed her kit and stood up. "I'll take another look around."

(Dade National Bank)

Calleigh walked out to her car in the parking lot pointing the key towards it signaling the lights to blink. She reached out for the handle only to freeze when she felt something pushed into her back.

"Woman with a weapon, that's hot!" Clavo blurted out.

"A woman shooting a bad guy is even better." Calleigh retorted.

Clavo smirked. "Ceasar!" He called out.

Ceasar Soto appeared and yanked Calleigh's purse from her shoulder.

"Both of you are making a mistake."

"Not this time." Clavo answered.

Ceasar dug through her bag, once he found the cellphone he handed it to Clavo.

Clavo slipped it into his pocket. "Ok hands up."

"Don't do this Clavo!" Calleigh insisted.

"Shut up!" Ceasar shouted. He opened the door to Calleigh's vehicle and tossed her bag inside.

Clavo took her weapon and placed it into his waistband, He then leaned forward and kissed her neck.

Calleigh cringed, she swung her arm back in attempt to smack him but was stopped when Ceasar grabbed her wrist and shoulder, pulling her back and swung her around pushing Calleigh up to the car next to her own.

Clavo reached inside an open window pulling out a cloth, he pushed it against her face.

Within seconds she fell back into Ceasar's arms.

Both men promptly lifted her into the car.

(The Lab)

The elevator doors opened. Horatio looked up and saw Eric waiting for him.

"H, have you heard from Calleigh?"

"No I haven't."

Eric sighed. "She was suppose to be here by now and she's not answering her phone."

"She was suppose to be running errands right?" Horatio recalled.

"Yeah, why?"

"Horatio looked down. "Eric go and retrace her steps, let me know what you find."

Eric nodded. "Yeah ok." He walked past him and pushed the elevator button.

Horatio continued down the hall until he found Ryan and Kara who were working on processing the shooting victim's clothes.

"How's it going so far?" Horatio spoke up,

"A work in progress." Ryan raised his eyes up from the scope.

" I've got some trace I was about to take to Valera, but it could take some time, she's pretty swamped with Natalia not here today." Kara explained.

"Speaking of which has Calleigh made any progress with the bullet?" Ryan mentioned.

"She has not made it in, Eric is trying to find out where she is." He told them.

"Ok so what next Horatio?" Ryan wondered.

"In the mean time both of you head back to the scene and try to find out where the shots originated from, there were stores nearby talk with them and see if we might have any potential witnesses ok?"

Ryan nodded. "Ok we are on it!"

(Bull Pen)

Frank pulled out a file, he placed it on the desk and opened it.

He began shuffling through the pages.

"Let's see, noise complaints, disturbances, car accidents, oh here's one, report of gunshots but the calls that came in couldn't get anyone to narrow down the specific location." Frank acknowledged, looking back towards Horatio.

"No one?" Horatio questioned.

Frank turned another page. "Well seem like those that called had maybe done a little to much partying, hard to get details in their conditions."

Horatio began to say something when his phone started ringing.

"Yeah Eric?"

 **"** ** **Horatio I found Calleigh's car, her purse is inside with stuff spilled out of it, but she's nowhere to be found, I'm worried now."****

"Ok we'll be right there, hang tight." Horatio pressed another number on the keypad and waited for an answer.

"Ryan I need you both to meet me at Dade National Bank as soon as possible, yes ok bye." Horatio placed the phone back into his suit jacket.

"Problem?" Frank asked.

"It appears that way, I'll keep you updated." Horatio finished before taking off in a hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

(Dade National Bank)

"There's fresh prints on this door handle." Ryan proclaimed after dusting it with the powder.

Once the prints were collected he opened the door and picked up the purse that was laying on the passenger seat.

"Her cellphone isn't in here." Ryan looked back at Eric.

"This doesn't make any sense, someone randomly kidnapped her but we don't know who or why." Eric paced around trying to think.

Horatio came back outside after speaking with the bank owners.

"What did they say?" Eric asked holding eye contact.

"They said the security feed went down shortly before Calleigh was leaving and are unsure of any witnesses. Horatio explained.

"What are you doing Kara?" Ryan noticed her fidgeting with the rear view mirror.

"I remembered Calleigh had a dash camera installed a while back that might give us more insight of what happened." She pulled out a small memory card, holding it up to show them.

"Oh yeah I forgot about her car having it, good thinking Kara." Eric complemented.

(The Lab)

"Ryan did you get any hits on those prints from the door handle?" Eric anticipated.

"Just about to run through the system now, you came at a good time." Ryan pressed enter on the keyboard, a match popped up on the screen.

"Ceasar Soto." Both of them read off in unison exchanging looks of surprise.

"I don't understand, Ceasar wasn't ever known to operate on his own." Ryan rubbed his chin.

"He still hasn't. Your not going to believe who I saw from the dash camera footage." Kara announced coming into the room.

"Who?"

"Clavo Cruz." She named.

"Those two pinheads are doing stuff together now?" Ryan asserted.

"Ceasar is still the sidekick type, maybe he got bored of being without mala noche." Kara shrugged.

"Question is, what does Clavo want with Calleigh?" Eric added.

"Not sure, but I need to slip out for a little bit; I picked up a few things to help Natalia feel better and I'm gonna go drop them off at her place." Kara informed.

"Wish her well for me." Ryan requested.

Kara gave him a thumbs up.

(Natalia's apartment)

Kara arrived in front of the door and set the bag down on the ground and reached her hand up to knock.

She waited for a few minutes before giving it one more go. She decided to call her instead.

Kara turned and leaned back against the wall, she stood up straight when she heard an unexpected voice on the other end.

"How's it shaking half pint?" Ron saris answered the call.

Kara's jaw dropped. "Ron where is Natalia?" She questioned sternly.

"She's right here, along with Calleigh, who I'm guessing you all figured out was missing by now." Ron assured.

"You want to fill me in on the reason for all you low life's suddenly joining forces?"

"No can't reveal anything quite yet, but what I can say is you will be seeing soon, before I hang up; tell red I said hello." The conversation ended with the familiar click.

Kara stood speechless for a moment, she put a hand up on her forehead and slid it over her face, then put the phone back on her ear to call Horatio.

"H we've got a big problem."

(Autopsy)

"Eric baby what is going on up there? It's not like any of you to wait so long to come down here." Alexx waited for an expatiation

Eric apologized "Sorry Alexx, we've got a bad situation unfolding, that has taken our attention away from this shooting case."

"What kind of situation?" She moved her hands to the table leaning forward.

Eric inhaled. " Calleigh and Natalia have both been kidnapped and from the sounds of it some of our well known bad guys are now working together trying to pick us off one by one."

"Oh my gosh!" Alexx walked around the table getting closer to Eric. "What can I do?" She stared intently.

"I'll let you know if there is anything." He stepped back. " Night shift is going to take over on the shooting case."

"Ok Honey." Alexx nodded, she watched Eric going out the door and sighed returning back to work on the db.

(Across town)

Memmo was buttoning up a long sleeve shirt then pulled off a realistic looking mask from a mannequin sitting on the counter.

"Nice mask, what are you planning to use it for?" Saris asked curiously.

" I will use it to take on Eric Delko, he's next." Memmo finished adjusting the mask onto his face.

"Oh I see." He paused, placing a finger to his lips. Looking away then returning his gaze toward Memmo. "Hey listen while you're out doing that maybe the rest of us could wake the ladies and kinda you know.." Ron winked

"No, you don't do anything until we have all of them we still have three more to go."

Memmo completed his look with a hat.

Ron raised his hands. "Fine I'll wait." He turned around but turned back when something else came to mind.

"One more question, who gets the job of snatching the pip-squeak of a csi?"

You can leave that to me." Joe Lebrock's voice arose and he appeared in the doorway.

"Why's that?" Ron questioned.

"Because unlike your lame attempt, I actually know how to strike fear." Joe argued.

"Ye of little faith Joe, of course she's afraid of me."

"I think if given the chance, she would come in here and kick your sorry tail." Joe pushed a finger into Ron's chest.

"You had your turn, now it's mine!" Joe pointed back at himself.

"Good luck with that, she has some idea of what's going on so I doubt Horatio let's her out of his sight now. Ron chuckled.

Joe grabbed a fistful of Ron;s shirt. "I could so.."

"Enough!" Memmo shouted loudly.

"Don't forget who the real enemy is!" Memmo took his gun from the table and marched out the door.

Joe released Ron from his tight grip, Going back to the door he slammed it behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara stepped out of the elevator into the lobby.

"You're back" Eric smiled

"Yeah but I think I left that bag in the hummer." She turned back around.

"Wait." He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll get it for you, I need to go look for something out there anyway."

"Thanks Eric, by the way would you like me to pick up Austin and Patty today?"

Eric used his hand to hold the elevator door open. "I've already called my Mom to have her do it because you need to stay put."

He let go, the door began to slide, Kara dashed forward grabbing a hold of it.

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because if Ron saris meant what he told you on the phone then we need to start taking precautions so no one else gets abducted."

Kara took a slow deep breath "Ok" she let her hand drop down allowing the door to close.

 ** _ _ **II**__**

Ryan and Horatio were busy using the computers attempting to access gps locator signals from Calleigh and Natalia's cellphones.

Ryan sorted through the tangled up cords. Horatio plugged in one of the lines bringing up a map on screen.

Ryan set his phone down connecting it to the line.

"You ready?" Horatio asked him opening up his own phone.

"Yep, let's hope this works."

He pressed a button that dialed both numbers simultaneously.

A signal was acquired, someone had answered the call.

 **"** ** **Hey Red, did that rugrat tell you I said hello?"****

"Ron where are my csi's?"

 **"** ** **Here with us haven't you figured this out already?"**** Ron taunted.

"What exactly is it, that you guys are planning?" Horatio pushed for a response.

 **"** ** **You'll find out in due time Horatio, that is once your whole team disappears from under your nose."**** Ron continued.

 **"** ** **All of us here want you to get what is coming."****

"You all have an issue with me so why don't we leave my team out of it?" Horatio recommended

"Keep him talking." Ryan whispered watching the map trying to narrow on a location.

 **"** ** **Were way past that point, far to late for that; but if you meet our demands, maybe we won't hurt them too badly."****

"What are the demands?…Ron…Ron!" They heard a click, Horatio looked to the screen but the signal was lost.

Ryan sighed and braced his hands on the table. "So much for that."

 ** _ _ **II**__**

( Outside)

Memmo pulled up in a van, he looked around surveying the area. He quickly noticed Eric over by one of the hummers.

Slowly trying to avoid attention he got out of the car and bent down pretending to inspect it.

He inched closer to Eric and straightened his throat and heightening his voice tone trying to sound different.

"Excuse me sir." Eric turned to see the person trying to gain his attention.

"I think there is something wrong with my tire, could you take a look?"

"Sure." Eric followed him to the nearby van.

"Might be this tire here." Memmo pointed.

Eric got down on his hands and knees facing away from him.

Memmo carefully lifted a gun out of his back pocket.

Eric started to sit up. "It might be the.." He felt something hit the back of his head causing him to black out and fall forward onto the ground.

Memmo made quick work of lifting him up into the van using all of his strength.

He darted his eyes around making sure no one had witnessed what he had just done.

Memmo hopped back into the van and floored the gas pedal to make a clean get away.

 ** _ _ **II**__**

 ****Paula have you seen Eric back up here yet?" Kara asked when she approached the reception desk.

"No not yet." Paula shook her head.

"He's been outside a while now, wonder what's taking him so long.."

She whipped around to see Ryan walking by.

"Where are you going?" Kara crossed her arms.

Ryan showed her a few files. "I need to drop these off at the courthouse."

"Alright but if you see Eric outside as him if he plans to come inside any time soon."

She suggested.

Ryan pushed back the sides of his jacket. "He's still out there I already found what we were looking for."

"It's also been twenty five minutes." Kara lowered her head and looked at him above the rim of her glasses.

"I'll see what's keeping him." Ryan tapped the down arrow button for the elevator.

 ** _ _ **II**__**

 ****Horatio stood in his office staring out the window when his thoughts steered into a flash back

 ** ******* **"** ** **I believe they were talking about retaliation." Joe Lebrock stated. *****

Suddenly an idea came to his mind and He dialed Frank. "Hey Frank, let's put out a media alert for Clavo Cruz, Ceasar Soto and Ron Saris." He nodded his head

"Yes any possible sightings we want to be notified."

He put the phone back into his suit jacket then heard Kara's voice outside his office that got his attention.

"Did you find him? He's not?…No I don't think so at least not yet, for all we know he could e in the parking garage…I don't know, I will check with surveillance just try not to be gone long ok? Bye."

Horatio watched as she looked concern putting a hand to her mouth.

(Across town)

Memmo and Joe brought Eric inside and dropped next to the the rest of the group they had so far. Joe tied him up then injected a sedative to keep Eric knocked out.

"Two more then what? Memmo man I'm getting tired of waiting, let me get some time with the pretty lady." Clavo insisted

"This is not about messing around!" Memmo pointed towards them. "They are to be used as leverage against Caine, I'm not going to let you mess up the plan before hand!"

Joe approached Clavo. "Why don't you and your partner go make yourselves useful again to help pass the time, pick up the last man standing."

Clavo took a step back and adjusted his shirt. "Maybe we will!" Clavo snapped his fingers

"Ceasar, lets bounce!"

Ceasar stayed silent pushing himself off the couch and followed Clavo out the door.

Memmo turned to Joe. "How long until you have the girl?"

"Thanks to Ron we can't have any rough expectations, but I'll try and make it quick. Joe picked up a small duffle bag and put it on the table, unzipped it and started packing different things like chloroform, ropes, duct tape, the sleeping sedative and a few weapons.

(The Lab)

Kara rushed into the room and saw Dave waiting for her.

"Hey I got your message, was just about to call you." He bit his lip.

Kara linked her hands together and put them under her chin. "That's not a good look what did you see?'

"Come take a look." He patted the chair beside him.

Kara moved forward and took a seat while Dave replayed the footage.

She noticed Eric had been at the hummer until a stranger got his attention.

"Who is that?" she asked herself pushing her glasses back.

Dave zoomed in on the video.

Eric was seen walking behind the van out of the camera's view.

She leaned forward as the van was shown speeding away. Eric was gone.

"No!" Kara cried out putting both hands on her head.

"I've kind of heard from word getting around, this is really bad isn't it?" Dave asked.

"And getting worse." Kara rose out of the chair "Thank you for looking into this, I have to find Horatio.

(On the Road)

"That's when my Father took care of everything, then we saw Caine and the other dude said something about what he wanted him to tell us but.."

Cesar interrupted Clavo's story.

"Look there's one of their vehicles!" He pointed out.

"Oh yeah! Hope this who we need." Clavo spun the wheel around and went down an alleyway to cut through.

(The lab)

Horatio answered his phone when he noticed Ryan on the caller id.

"Yeah go ahead."

 **"** ** **Horatio just wanted to let you know I'm on my way back and I was able to speak with.."**** Shots were suddenly heard in the background followed by static.

"Mr Wolfe?…Ryan..Ryan can you hear me?!"

No response only silence was heard.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara had spotted Horatio down the hall but stopped dead in her tracks hearing the conversation.

She waited for a moment then continued toward him.

"Horatio" she said hesitantly

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked softly.

"I just heard, do you think they got Ryan too?"

He sighed. "I'm not sure yet."

Kara looked away and frowned. "Eric is gone."

Horatio was surprised to hear that, he looked down and rubbed his forehead, he returned his gaze to Kara.

"Um, will you do me a favor, go into the break room and I would like for you to wait, I will be there shortly ok?"

"Ok." she said lowly and nodded her head.

 _ **II**_

"Officer Macorn, I have an assignment for you." Horatio stated.

"You do? What is it?"

"Follow me please." Horatio motioned with his hand and lead him toward a spot near the break room he figured was just outside of Kara's earshot.

"I don't know if you've heard of what's been going on but we have some dangerous escaped fugitives who have been kidnapping my team in a vendetta against me; Kara is the only one who hasn't yet been taken. We need to keep it that way, understood?" Horatio explained.

"Yes sir!" Officer Macorn responded.

"Ok, I'm going to go speak with her about it."

Officer Macorn nodded and stood by to wait.

Horatio made his way into the break room, he moved over to the couch and sat down next to Kara who was seemingly staring into space appearing lost in her thoughts.

"What's on your mind?" Horatio clasped his hands together.

She exhaled. "Just trying to brainstorm anything we could do to help us find where they took everybody."

"That's good, sweetheart I have something important to tell you."

Kara leaned back on the couch and turned her attention to him.

Horatio held his hand out and signaled to Officer Macorn to come in.

"Kara this is officer Macorn, he is going to look out for you while Frank and and I go out to find where Ryan was ambushed."

"Don't you think I should go with you?" she insisted looking back and forth at both of them.

"Normally yes but unfortunately I think that's exactly what Ron and the others are hoping for. I need you to be safe."

She sighed. "I feel like a sitting duck having to stay put and not be out there helping."

"I know, and I promise to let you know the second we find something to lead us in a direction."

"Well I guess you guys better get a move on." She relaxed trying to be ok with the situation.

"I will catch up with you once we get back." Horatio stood up and left the room.

Once he was out of sight, Kara led her eyes to officer Macorn, He smiled.

"I hope you are good at keeping up, let's go!"

Macorn was confused until she took off in a hurry, he rushed to follow her.

 _ **II**_

(Across town)

Caleigh began waking up, she blinked several times trying to clear her vision. She heard some groaning beside her. "Eric?"

Eric opened his eyes. "Calleigh.." He squinched, darted his eyes around the room and saw Natalia and Ryan were still out cold.

"Where are we?" Calleigh wondered she felt her hands bound tightly behind her.

"Not sure, I don't even remember how I got here." Eric admitted. "Got a major headache though."

"I remember Clavo attacked me when I was leaving the bank." Calleigh recalled.

"Are you ok?" Eric asked in concern.

"I'm fine, if most of us are here now, what's going on?"

"From what we could figure out, they are trying to use us as leverage for some sort of vendetta against Horatio."

Both of them heard voices outside the room, they leaned their heads back with eyes closed before the door opened.

Ron peared in. " No they are still out." He closed the door.

Eric and Calleigh sat up.

"And when they find out that we are awake?..." Calleigh started.

"Actually they're all waiting until all of us are here." Eric corrected.

Natalia lifted her head. " uhh, what the.." She noticed Eric and Calleigh looking at her.

"They got you guys too?" She whispered.

Both nodded their heads.

Natalia turned her head and noticed Ryan behind her. She tried to use her elbow to nudge him.

"Ryan wake up!" Not getting an immediate response she tried a few more times until a hard enough wack woke him up.

Ryan coughed. "What..where...are we.." He moved his head around still feeling foggy.

"Don't know but we need to get out of here." She interjected.

Suddenly the door shot open. "See Bro I told you I could hear them." Clavo confirmed

Ron stepped in front of him. "You get a gold star for hearing and guess that means you will be guarding them tonight." He pulled the toothpick from his mouth.

"Maybe I should take advantage of the time while they are up." Clavo shook his shoulders he moved closer only to have Ron push a hand to his chest.

"No you won't, Ceasar get some more doses of the sedative ready!" Ron snapped his fingers.

"You think you can stop me?!" Clavo questioned.

"I don't need to, I can just ask Memmo how he feels about it."

Clavo forced Ron's arm away from him, he shook his head and left the room slamming the door behind him.

 _ **II**_

(The Lab)

Dave entered the room, Kara was focused intently on something.

"What are you working on?" Dave asked her.

"Just checking traffic cameras, hoping to spot the vehicle that took Eric, maybe see where it's headed."

"Ah, so what's with the.." He pointed his thumb back.

"Protection detail." She answered keeping her eyes fixed on the screen.

"You haven't given him the slip yet?" He hinted.

"Horatio asked me not to." She typed in the keyboard to switch camera feeds.

Dave leaned forward and joined in watching along with her.

 _ **II**_

Horatio removed his sunglasses and observed the bullet holes which had pierced parts of the hummer's exterior.

"Talk about an ambush." Frank stated.

"It's like someone is watching or is being told our every move Frank."

"How could that be?" Frank inquired.

"Something tells me, Ron Saris could be using an inside advantage to be his eyes and ears."

Frank looked over his shoulder. "The tow just arrived, once we get it back maybe that could help us get some answers." He suggested.

"While you handle that, I'm going to have a look around." Horatio told him.

"Alright." Frank waved the tow truck over.

 _ **II**_

"Please take me there, just for a little bit so I can pack a bag." Kara begged.

"Lieutenant Caine gave me very specific orders."

She huffed. "Yes I know but he didn't say you could only protect me here."

Frank was passing by and she called out to him.

"Hey Frank!, could you please take me by my apartment to get some stuff, please! Protection detail isn't much help with that…"

"Yeah sure, take five officer Macorn, we'll be back." Frank commented.

"Yes!" Kara cheered raising a fist in the air.

 _ **II**_

Joe Lebrock was parked in an empty lot eating dinner when he got a phone call he didn't bother to see who it was before answering.

"This had better be good!" He snapped.

"It is for once, just got word the little twerp is going for a drive with Frank Tripp, now's your opportunity." Ron quickly hung up.

Joe smiled deviously and put the vehicle in drive.

 _ **II**_

A bell chimed above the door when Horatio walked into the gas station. There was a problem with one of the pumps and he decided to alert the cashier.

He sensed someone may have been watching and turned, the person used their hand to block his face and looked the other way attempting to conceal his identity.

Horatio stepped away from his place in line and got closer and immediately knew exactly who it was.

He took out his weapon and positioned himself. " Cesar soto, Miami Dade PD, both hands on your head, knees to the ground." Hr ordered

Ceasar heard his words, he slowly lowered his hand and glanced at Horatio briefly then bolted out the door.

Horatio went after him.

Ceasar sprinted to the car but fumbled with the keys that slipped out of his hands and dropped on the pavement.

Before he had a chance to pick them up he heard the click of a gun behind him.

Once he realized there was no other way out, he lowered himself to the ground.

 _ **II**_

(On the Road)

Find anything useful from the scene?" Kara turned the music dial down.

"Well besides the bullet strikes along the front interior.." His explanation was disrupted when they were directly hit by another vehicle on the driver's side.

Kara shut her eyes hearing the squealing of the tires as the car spun around then rolled over completely one time and landed right side up again.

After what seemed like an eternity but only seconds had passed by when Kara came to, she raised her head.

Frank was leaned over unconscious with a serious gash on his forehead.

She gasped. "Oh no!" "Frank!, Frank!" she shook his shoulder trying to rustle him awake.

Kara grabbed the radio speaker from the dashboard. "Requesting assistance and rescue at 18th and bayview, Auto accident there is an officer down! I repeat 18th and bayview!"

The door on her side flew open, she looked up and saw Joe looking back at her. Seeing him sent chills down her spine.

Kara pressed the speaker again. "I need backup! Kidnapping! Backup requested same location!"

Joe Lebrock reached in and yanked her out of the car. The radio box fell off the dashboard snapping the connecting wires.

 _ **II**_

Horatio was cuffing Ceasar Soto when the radio transmission came through. His eyes wide hearing Kara's distress call.

"Get up!" He demanded, once Ceasar was back on his feet, Horatio pushed him up against the car.

Horatio got directly in his face. "Where are they taking my team?!"

Ceasar shook his head. "Forget it man, I'm not telling you anything!"

"Very well..you are going to regret that choice!"

Horatio shoved him into the hummer.


	5. Chapter 5

Joe dragged Kara into the room and dropped her in front of Memmo. She winced gritting her teeth starting to feel sore from the car accident.

Memmo pulled her up by the arm. "I am sorry for all of this, but Horatio needs to pay."

"Even though he rescued your daughter? Despite the fact he didn't shoot you the first chance he got?"

He opened his mouth to respond but stopped when clapping resounded through the room. Ron came around the corner continuing a slow applause.

"Well well well,look who we finally have here!" He announced.

Kara shot up towards Ron only to be grabbed by Memmo who held her back.

"Enough messing around." He turned. "Joe lock her up!"

"No!" Kara shouted and struggled trying to break free.

Memmo kept his grip until Joe lifted her under his arm, carrying her into the other room. Ron followed.

"A nice cage just for you, one you won't be able to escape out of."

Joe injected her arm with the sedative then tossed Kara inside.

She reached up to the bars wanting to resist and pull herself back up.

Her vision quickly blurring, eyes heavy, muscles feeling weak, legs buckled under her, unable to fight it anymore Kara was out in seconds.

 _ **II**_

(Dade Hospital)

Frank was sitting in a chair while the nurses were stitching up his head wound.

Horatio made it to the cubicle. "Frank are you alright?" He asked tilting his head.

"I'll be fine, obviously not my first rodeo and probably won't be the last." Frank sighed.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"We got broadsided big time, once I came around Kara was...Kara!" He stood up but wavered after becoming dizzy.

Horatio helped him. "Woah easy.." He assisted the nurses to ease him back down.

"Where is she?, when I woke up she was gone." Frank shook his head as it was all coming back to him.

Horatio exhaled. "They...took her.."

Frank turned his head thinking for a moment then he realized, "it was those dirtbags?!" He paused. "Horatio she could be hurt, worst collision I've ever been in."

Horatio nodded. "I understand, there is some good news, I just took Ceasar Soto into custody."

" Good, that'll give us a chance to be in his face and see what info we get out of him; wait for me will ya?"

"Of course." Horatio answered.

 _ **II**_

(Across town)

Hours had passed, it was late into the night. Clavo had been left to keep watch as previously told but after having had such a long day, he himself had grown tired and fallen asleep.

Unbeknownst to him, the sedative that had been keeping the team knocked out was beginning to wear off.

Ryan was the first to wake up. Opening his eyes to see they were still captive, he raised his eyebrows seeing the cage in the room was now occupied. He leaned over sideways to get a better look.

"Kara." He whispered under his breath.

He felt natalia lean back against him and took a deep breath. "Nat" He called softly.

"Hmm?" She responded tiredly keeping her eyes shut.

"Look" He indicated with his head.

Natalia blinked her eyes open to see. "Oh no." She expressed and closed her eyes once more.

"That's it then, all of us are here." Ryan confirmed.

Eric's eyes snapped open, he saw Ryan and Natalia awake already, he looked around and noticed Clavo fast asleep on the couch.

"I wonder if he's a heavy sleeper." Eric whispered.

Ryan and Natalia both shrugged their shoulders.

Calleigh coughed a few times and sat up. "Great, were still here." She huffed blowing some hair out of her face.

Movement was heard, Kara rolled over as the small dose she was given had run its course. Pushing off the floor with one arm and raised her head up still feeling tired.

"Hey sleepyhead." Eric greeted.

Kara yawned, rubbed her eyes then used the bars to move into a sitting position.

"So anyone got ideas on how we should try and get out of here?" Ryan brought up.

"Getting untied first would be a start." Natalia pointed out.

Kara stood up and moved around the walls observing the room.

"Look our phones!" She shoved her out between the bars stretching out as far as possible towards the nearby table.

Everyone watched her attempting to get her hand close enough but to no avail, she dropped her arm back down.

Clavo began snoring loudly. "Oh geez.." Natalia uttered.

Kara doddled with the padlock on the cage door. "Of course it's a key.." She turned around.

"Hey Ryan, you're the only one not tied against something, if you can come over here, I might be able to get those ropes off."

"That's a good idea." Ryan pointed his feet and used his legs to push himself across the floor. Once he got close enough he put his hands against the bars.

Kara reached down and started loosening the ties but suddenly felt a strong jolt and feel back onto her side. "Ow!"

"You ok? What happened?" Ryan peeked over his shoulder.

She lifted back up on her hands and knees. "Guess it's not going to be that easy, you guys have shock prods in the binds."

"Lovely, now what?' Natalia exclaimed.

Everyone became distracted when they realized Clavo had woken up.

"Uh-Oh." Kara stepped back. Clavo stretched and hopped up off the couch.

"What's this, you guys trying to pull something?"

"I see you got the short straw Clavo." Ryan stated.

Clavo clenched his mouth and kicked Ryan square in the face causing him to fell over.

"Leave him alone!" Kara clenched her fists around the bars.

Clavo reached out grabbing Kara's glasses off her face and tossed it across the room.

"Let's see how well you do without lear vision, such a tiny little shrimp girl, so small and weak!"

"I wouldn't do that Cruz, she hates being antagonized.." Eric warned.

"Shut up, I'll say whatever I want to this.." He was interrupted when Kara grabbed onto his nose and pulled his face against the bars.

He tried to reach in and stop her but Kara pinned his arm.,he bent down trying to regain control.

"Who's small now huh?" She retaliated

Clavo used his free hand to slip down into his pocket and pulled out a spare shock prod and put it up against Kara's fingers.

She let go and shook her hand around trying to relieve the pain.

He stood up and rubbed his nose and pointed at her. "You are going to pay for that later!" Clavo muttered random obscenities and insults under his breath while walking to the door he pushed it open and slammed it close behind him.

 _ **II**_

(The Lab)

An officer brought Caesar to the interrogation room. "I already told you, I won't talk!"

"Then I guess you'll be the one taking the fall for all of your buddies." Horatio told him

"Already been to prison, that don't make no difference." Ceasar shrugged.

"Who said I was talking about prison.." Horatio Gently pulled a cord that brought down some blinds.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Ceasar darted his eyes around.

Frank leaned down bracing his arms on the table and got into his face.

He showed Ceasar the picture of the mangled up car from his phone. "One of your bud's did that to my car." He pointed to his head. "Did that to me but not only that but one of the csi's you all were after was in that vehicle with me, took her from the scene when she could be seriously injured.

Horatio leaned down towards his ears. "That makes us angry.."

Frank smacked the back of Soto's head. "Speak, tell us where they are being held!"

Ceasar shook his head "I know better then to snitch about Memmo's plans. But your team will suffer if Memmo doesn't get what he wants."

"What does he want?'

"Revenge is all I know, he chooses not to be specific with anyone about it."

Horatio placed a hand on Ceasar's shoulder that had been injured in the past and squeezed a sensitive pressure point.

"Ahh!" Ceasar screamed

Horatio stared after letting go, you could see the deep anger in his eyes.

Ceasar took a few deep breaths. "I don't care what you try, Noche forever…"

"Suit yourself, take him Frank."

 _ **II**_

(Across town)

Memmo, Ron and Joe returned bringing in multiple filled buckets sealed with lids.

"Their still out?" Ron questioned looking at Clavo.

"Get off my case man, had to give them all another dose late last night when they woke up and

tried to plan an escape."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Guess it's time for a little wake up call.." Joe suggested and pulled a lid off.

Clavo noticed the buckets were filled with ice water.

"Give me one of those!" He picked up one of the handles.

"Once they are all awake, I will be calling Caine." Memmo told them.

"Fine whatever, let's just get on with this." Joe insisted impatiently.

Each of them stood over someone from the team with the buckets ready until Memmo nodded to give the go ahead.

The buckets of cold water were emptied over their heads startling everyone awake with coughing and sputtering.

He then dialed and put it on speaker.

" **Memmo..** " Horatio answered

"I'm sending you a video Caine, watch it." Memmo waited for Horatio to view it before saying anything else.

" **Ok I saw it** "

"Good now if you don't want anymore harm happening to them, this afternoon you will come alone, just you unarmed no other police, nothing."

" **I will** "

Memmo hung up

Clavo laughed "Maybe they will all get hypothermia, he approached Calleigh, bent down and lifted her chin in his hand.

"I love you like this.."

He rubbed his face against hers.

"Get away from her!" Eric yelled.

Cruz snickered. "Just what are you going to do about it, haha you're tied up and can't stop me!"

He leaned in to plant a kiss on Calleigh until slammed her head against his.

Clavo grabbed at his mouth feeling just how painful it was, he wiped his lip and saw blood.

Taking one step forward he was blocked by Joe.

"What?!"

"Take a walk." Joe crossed his arms.

Cruz scowled at him and bounced his hands off his chest before making a beeline to the door.

"Uh, has anybody heard from that Ceasar guy since yesterday?" Ron asked.

"Nope" Joe responded.

Memmo patted Ron on the back. "Why don't you figure out where he ran off to!" He suggested.

Ron frowned hearing his own verbal tactics being used against him.

The rest of the group walked out the door leaving the team alone with each other again.

Ryan scooted himself back over to the cage, Kara was laying on the floor shivering and shaking, her teeth chattering.

He leaned his head against the bars wishing he could reach a hand out to comfort her or at least assure everything would be ok but in that moment it wasn't.


	6. Chapter 6

"You can't really be thinking of doing this Horatio, whole thing has to be a setup." Frank ranted

"Could be the only way Frank."

He looked around and sighed moving his hands to his waist. "What do you need me to do?"

"Have patrols ready, but you'll need to hang back to keep Memmo from suspecting anything."

"Paramedics on standby?" Frank recommended

"It would be a good idea." Horatio finished

Frank scratched his head. "Ok I'll make some calls."

 _ **II**_

Eric pulled his arms several times despite getting shocked each time.

Calleigh shook her head. "Eric just give it a rest for now."

"We need to try something, can't just sit here and wait for them to come back and use torture tactics."

"Yeah but even if we do get loose, what then? None of us have our weapons." Natalia told him.

"I realize that's a problem but it's driving me crazy to watch them use us against Horatio."

"He'll think of something though, he always does." Natalia mentioned.

Memmo came bursting through the door, he went straight to the table containing the team's cell phones. He picked up each one only to slam them back down angrily.

The team exchanged glances not knowing what was going on.

Ryan spoke up

"Uhh..isn't it almost time for you guys to see Horatio?"

"There's been a change of plans." Memmo answered

Joe, Clavo and Ron came inside.

"One of you will be coming with us." Ron spouted.

The team looked at each other once more surprised to hear that news.

Ron narrowed his eyes " Eeny, meeny, miny, moe" He pointed his finger around the room and stopped on Calleigh.

"You're up blondie!"

Calleigh glared as Clavo approached and grabbing an arm to pull her up.

"Let go of her!" Eric shouted while trying to get his hands free.

Ron chuckled. "The rest of you will be disposed of when the time comes, enjoy your final moments together."

They all stared silently until the door slammed after then men had left with Calleigh in tow.

 _ **II**_

(Unspecified location)

Horatio drove up in the hummer, he looked around observing his surroundings leaning his arm against the steering wheel.

Within minutes he saw a black vehicle with all the windows tinted coming in his direction.

He stepped out of the hummer and put his hands out showing compliance.

Memmo slowly got out and smiled coldly. "It's about time caine."

"I came, so you want to tell me where you have my team?"

The rest of them exited the vehicle, Ron got out of the car and forced Calleigh out. "We brought one of them since we know you don't just show up without some kind of trick up your sleeve."

Horatio furrowed his brows. "I showed up like you asked, it's time for you to let her go."

"Of course we can't just leave her out, besides she's not even the one you should be worried about.." Joe warned.

Horatio tracked his eyes from side to side knowing Frank would be closing in on a location and finding the rest of the team at any moment.

 _ **II**_

Natalia, Ryan and Eric sat silently, each of them trying to rack their brains and figure a way out of the mess they were in.

Ryan moved his head around taking a few whiffs when a particular smell seemed to suddenly envelope the room.

"Anyone else think they smell smoke?" Ryan felt confused.

Before anybody could answer a window busted open that sent shards of glass flying. Flames erupted into the room.

"You guys it's now or never, fight past the shocks, try to get out of the ropes!" Eric ordered.

All who were tied up started pulling on their wrists as much as possible. Kara braced herself and kicked the cage door with as much strength she could muster.

"Miami Dade Pd!" Frank was heard from just outside the room.

"In here Frank, hurry!" Eric gave one last tug that caused his binds to snap.

Frank holstered his weapon and threw himself against the door, it jarred open.

He rushed to untie Natalia while Eric helped Ryan.

Once his hands were free Ryan dashed over to the cage and yanked on the door.

Meanwhile the fire was spreading.

Kara leaned down as she started coughing, the smoke filled air was becoming to much.

Frank turned on his radio. "This is detective Tripp, we need some bolt cutters in here now!"

Ryan faced Eric. "You two go find Calleigh and Horatio I'll stay here until we get her out."

Eric stared back for a moment then agreed. He stretched his hand through the bars.

"Kara we'll see you in just a little bit ok?"

She embraced his hand just long enough to let him know she understood.

Eric got up he stayed close to Natalia as they made their way out.

The smoke was getting thicker making it difficult to see.

An officer made it inside. "Detective Tripp" He called out trying to feel his way around.

"Right here." Frank responded, he saw the bolt cutters and grabbed a hold of it.

Within seconds he got the lock broken off.

Ryan swung the door open.

"We got it Kara, you ready?" He covered his mouth with his arm while coughing a little.

Kara managed to crawl towards him until he was able to pull her out.

 _ **II**_

"I say we use this opportunity to get of both of them." Joe suggested.

"No way, we keep her, we can just let her watch red's demise." Clavo insisted.

"You think any of you melon heads still get a say?!" Joe broke in.

Memmo pulled a gun out of his waistband. "Quiet all of you!" He fired a shot in the air.

He was momentarily distracted when sirens were heard in the background. "Back in the car!"

Joe pushed Calleigh towards Horatio.

As the swarm of squad cars descended Memmo stuck his hand out of a window and fired while they were making a getaway.

Horatio took the ropes off of Calleigh's wrists. "Are you ok?"

"I'm good, but not sure about everybody else, they didn't exactly mentioned what was planned before we got here."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Yeah, not to far back from here." She answered rubbing her wrists.

Horatio held the door open for her. "Ok we better hurry."

 _ **II**_

When they arrived at the original location where the team had been held, both were shocked to see the flurry of activity.

The fire department was there working on putting out the flames .

"Oh my gosh." Calleigh exclaimed getting out of the car.

Horatio closed his door pulled off his sunglasses and looked around.

"Eric!" Calleigh yelled after not seeing him.

He was nearby one of the ambulances when he heard his name and realized who it was and smiled.

Eric waked around the truck and spotted her. "Calleigh." He waved.

She breathed a sigh of relief and ran over to him.

Eric wrapped his arms around her tightly embracing each other for a while, until he stepped back and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I'm so glad you're ok."

She returned a smile. "I'm happy you are too, is everyone else.."

"Everybody is fine Calleigh." He told her.

Horatio came up to them. "Eric?"

"Hey H, don't worry we're all good; Frank got here just in time."

Horatio nodded and grinned.

"All I'm saying is it might be a good idea to let them have a look at you."

Frank was helping Kara wipe the soot off her skin, being careful to avoid the small cuts on her face of which he know was likely from the car crash.

'I feel fine Frank."

He slid his phone out and showed her the photos of the mangled up car.

"Kara it was really bad, do you even remember any of it?" He questioned.

She pursed her lips. "Sort of...I remember calling for help but not the impact or anything.." Kara rubbed her forehead.

"Kara." Horatio spoke softly.

"Horatio!" She gasped with excitement and hopped off the hood of the squad car she had been sitting on and gave him a hug.

"I was worried we wouldn't see you again." she said almost tearfully.

He lifted her back up onto the car so they could be eye to eye. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel good, great actually now that I know were all ok and together again." She assured.

"I heard you didn't want to be checked out."

Kara looked down and tapped her fingers . "So are they in custody?" She brought up trying to change the subject.

"Not yet but they will be sweetheart, they will be; Right now I'm concerned about you."

"If they are still out there then let's not waste time and go after them." she pleaded.

"Ok here's what we can do, get checked out and if the paramedics think everything looks good then we will all get back out to catch them." He paused. "How does that sound?"

"Then I can go?" She checked.

"Mmm-hmm." Horatio confirmed.

Kara contemplated her decision for a minute or two. "Ok, I'll let them but only because I want our common enemies back in their cells as soon as possible.

Natalia joined in. "How are we doing over here?" She asked curiously

"If you don't mind could you accompany Kara to let the paramedics to take a look." He requested.

"Yeah, come on we'll go get this over with real quick."

Kara exhaled and slid off the hood once again.


	7. Chapter 7

(The Lab)

Ceasar Soto was brought into interrogation to face the whole group who were standing inside waiting for this face to face.

He looked at each of them surprised. "I see you're all still alive."

They all continued to stare silently for a moment until Ryan slowly stepped forward;

he leaned on the table getting close to Ceasar.

Feeling uncomfortable, Ceasar leaned back trying to put distance between them.

"Go ahead and tell us, we know its not a coincidence that someone was feeding information on how to get to each of us."

Ceasar shook his head. "Not sure why you are even trying, I already told you guys, I won't disgrace noche!"

Horatio spoke up.

"In that case Ceasar here's what is going to happen, we are going to let the tables turn, we'll take you to Memmo and be sure to tell him that you freely told us everything we needed to know."

"You know as well as anyone that jail is kinder to you then Memmo when he hears something like that." Frank mentioned.

Ceasar began to look nervous despite the fact he was trying to hide it.

"You want to hold so tightly to mala noche, but for them, you're just a tool, one that can be used to do all the dirty work but someone they don't miss if you're gone either, that's the difference between your leader and ours." Eric explained.

Ceasar didn't respond. Horatio and Frank exchanged looks, Frank nodded.

"Get up!" Frank shouted as he reached out to grab Soto.

"Wait wait!, ok alright fine I'll talk!" Ceasar blurted.

"Then let's hear it." Calleigh pushed.

Ceasar grimaced and relaxed his shoulders. "Ron Saris...he's the one who had the connections something about IAB.. I don't know but that's how it came together, someone here who knew everything going on and reporting it to him."

"IAB" Ryan squinted. "How could that be with Rick not being around anymore?"

Kara snapped her fingers. "Now that he mentions it, I remember there was one of those random nose poker iab personnel who was making himself present around here that day, I saw him multiple times but thought nothing of it since he seemed to leaving us alone."

Everybody turned their attention to Kara while she started thinking back on her memories of that day.

"He was at the reception desk when I came back from Nat's apartment, in the elevator when you left to run up to the courthouse, and passed him in the hallway when I went with Frank; and Eric if you had spoke to anyone about Calleigh running errands that morning, he probably heard it."

"I guess Rick being gone doesn't mean anyone cleaned up the mess he made." Natalia stated.

"Ok so what are we doing with him?" Frank asked.

"Take him back to holding for now, and let's confirm his story." Horatio directed.

"A chance to sniff through IAB's business for once, sounds like a good plan to me!" Kara said excitedly.

 _ **II**_

(Unknown location)

"Where did this go wrong?" Ron questioned tapping his fingers on his crossed arms.

"What happened is no one listened and stuck to the plan; Ceasar disappeared, Cruz you got impatient and Saris, your just arrogant!" Memmo speculated.

"From where I stand the only one seeming to get something out of it was you Memmo, I didn't get nada!" Clavo accused.

"Give me one good reason why anyone should have listened to your failed plan Memmo, ice water made no difference and they escaped the fire, all that work capturing them for nothing.." Joe lebrock pointed out.

Memmo turned away his anger building up, he yanked a gun from his waist and spun back around waving it around.

"Let this be a reminder to each of you why I am in charge here, I never hesitate to get rid of anyone who decides to stand in my way."

He made eye contact individually with all of them. "So any of you want out or disagree with the way things were handled?..."

Memmo waited for a response but only received blank stares and smirked, he lowered the weapon. "That's what I thought."

He put his hands back and started to pace back and forth. "Now the goal remains the same, revenge on Horatio caine no matter what it takes...Saris get back in touch with your informant, the stakes will be much higher…"

 _ **II**_

Kara pulled open the draws of the file cabinets and began mingling through the labels trying to find the right category.

"Let's see...reports, court stuff, records, ah here we go employee information."

She slid it out, set it down on the table and riffled through the paperwork inside.

Natalia came in behind her. "Hey did you find it yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, did you guys get anything from the security footage?"

"Well he was spotted exactly like you said from that day but apparently no one has seen him since then." Natalia reported.

Kara sighed. "He probably knows we're on to him and took off."

"The building is being searched so hopefully he's around somewhere."

"I got it!" Kara announced showing off the sheet of paper before pulling it closer to inspect it.

Natalia moved closer looking over Kara's shoulder wanting to have a look at it too.

"Nick Holverson." Kara pointed at the picture "This is definitely him, the spiked up hair is a big give away."

"I'll let Horatio know." Natalia pulled out her phone and put it up to her ear.

 _ **II**_

Horatio answered the phone call as he was passing by one of the computer screens playing the current security footage. "Ok good now before.." He stopped short as something on the screen caught his attention.

"Hang on just a second."

He picked up the radio. "Eric he's in the parking garage!"

" **H you still there?** " Natalia asked.

"Yeah I'm still here, we found him" He confirmed.

(Parking Garage)

"Stop right there!" Eric ordered as he approached Nick Holverson. "Let's see your hands!"

Nick froze and looked back at Eric but decided to take off running.

Eric chased after him.

"Miami dade pd, you need to stop!"

Nick remained undeterred and kept moving despite knowing that Eric was still keeping up pretty close to him.

As they approached the exit Nick got hopeful and picked up his pace only to be caught off guard when Ryan stepped out from behind one of the pillars.

Nick stopped just before Eric tackled him onto the ground and cuffed him.

Ryan helped Eric to lift Nick back onto his feet. "Look what we found another IAB scumbag."

"We know you're the one who was turning over information to Ron Saris, because of you all of our lives were put at risk."

"Such a simple job, pays more than IAB ever did." Nick retorted with a smile on his face.

Ryan shook his head. "Let's get him upstairs."

(The Lab)

"Sit down!" Frank shoved Nick into the chair and cuffed his hands behind it.

Horatio shook his head. "You my friend have made a big mistake, I don't take well to anyone who puts my team in danger.."

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, Ron offered good money and you csi's aren't exactly in good standing with IAB; seemed like an obvious choice."

Ryan pulled Nick's cell phone from the suit jacket and placed it on a table and plugged into a speaker.

"Uh..what are you doing?" Nick asked.

"You are going to be contacting Saris and make him believe that their group will have a chance to ambush us." Horatio informed him.

"And if I don't?" Nick retorted

"Considering you know our IAB history, you really want to know the answer to that?" Calleigh chided.

Nick pressed his lips and rolled his eyes.

Ryan scrolled through Nick's phone contacts until Ron's name appeared on the screen and initiated to dial.

" **Nick, how's it going? I'm glad you called because as it turns out we want to take another shot at those csi's and I figured you would know exactly how we can make that happen."**

"As a matter of fact I do, all of them are getting ready to head out apparently they got a call to investigate a murder at the mariana, now's your chance to catch them off guard again and this time finish the job."

Ron chuckled. " **Perfect, that might earn you some double pay**."

Ryan made sure to hang up the call immediately.

"Good choice Nick, Frank you can let this traitor join Ceasar in holding." Horatio instructed.

"Wait what that's it? None of you will stand a chance!" Nick stammered angrily.

"Shut up!" Frank shouted as he pulled Nick up from the chair and pushed him toward the door.

"Everybody ready?" Horatio checked.

They all smiled and nodded. "Rematch here we come." Natalia declared.

 _ **II**_

(The Mariana)

"Ok no sign of them yet so let's set up a perimeter and clear the area." Horatio advised.

"We're on it H" Eric answered and headed down towards the boats.

The rest of the team spread out in different directions to make sure anyone else around would remain safe.

After a few minutes the team regrouped to go over the plan.

"It's time to end this, here's what we need to do, Eric you're with me we'll be taking on Memmo, Ryan and Natalia, on Joe lebrock, Calleigh deal with Cleavo and Kara.." He smiled.

"Ron Saris is all yours." He finished.

Kara cracked her knuckles.

"Let's get this over with."

Everyone panned out finding spots to stay hidden until it was time for the big showdown.

"Radio check." Horatio called

"Check 10-4" Ryan responded.

"Good view of the beach over here." Calleigh told them.

"I'm here, but uh..so are they." Kara poked her head just above the barrels she was hidden behind watching closely as the vehicle pulled up near the warehouses.

"Showtime." Horatio announced.

Kara listened as Memmo was briefing his crew, she bent back down as they started to approach the area.

She waited quietly, staying still waiting for them to pass by and ensure they wouldn't notice her.

"Heads up, they're going out to the boat dock." Kara warned.

"Standing by." Eric reported back.

"Looks like they are taking a bit of the same approach and have split up." Ryan noticed.

"Stay on your guard." Horatio suggested.

Calleigh spotted Clavo as he passed by some of the boats and slipped out to follow him. He continued on until he reaches the last one the row and climbed aboard.

She watched as he went inside the cabin and saw him searching, opening closets, pulling out drawers.

"Freeze Clavo Cruz!" Calleigh ordered, keeping her weaponed positioned.

Clavo stopped and raised his hands, turning slowly. "Come for a good time blondie?" He chuckled.

"Just keep your hands where I can see them and move to the door, now!" Calleigh demanded.

He exhaled and started to walk to the door, he stopped suddenly and tried to reach back but Calleigh grabbed his arm and pinned it down and pushed him up against the wall grabbing his other arm and cuffing him.

"It's still hot.." Clavo gushed.

"Enjoy it now, that's the most your going to get for a long time." Calleigh reminded him.

Over by the loading dock Horatio and Eric were carefully searching around the shipping containers looking for Memmo.

Eric jumped when a bullet hit the container he was standing by, both of them took cover as more shots rang out.

Eric took a peak over the side darting his eyes around, he leaned back when he barely missed being hit.

"I don't see him H."

"Memmo has a routine, he always shoots from above, let's move this way." Horatio motioned in the opposite direction.

One step at a time they moved from corner to corner doing their best to avoid the line of fire.

Horatio pointed out the platform to get them up higher which was likely where Memmo was hiding out.

They moved up higher until there was a ladder closer to the top. Horatio climbed up first and Eric came up just behind him.

Memmo was spotted just ahead but he hadn't noticed being too focused on the ground level thinking Eric and Horatio might have still been down there.

Horatio and Eric nodded and got positioned sneaking up behind Memmo but before they could announce themselves unexpectedly Joe lebrock came up to the platform.

"Memmo." Joe called

Eric turned around and pointed his weapon towards Joe when Memmo swung around and pointed his gun at Horatio.

"Miami Dade PD!" Ryan announced from across at another level.

"Looks like we've reached a stalemate" Lebrock said.

"Memmo this needs to end." Horatio stated firmly.

"I agree, but this time in my favor." Memmo replied. "I took away your wife you think I won't do the same to your team?"

"Memmo, don't try to make that choice." Horatio discouraged.

Memmo cocked the gun. "Say goodbye Eric Delko.."

"Memmo!" Horatio shouted.

A single shot rang out, Eric closed his eyes, when nothing happened he opened them to see Memmo motionless on the ground.

He took a deep sigh of relief looking back at Joe. "Get on your knees!"

Joe knew he was surrounded and chose to surrender and bent his legs and interlocked his hands behind his head.

Horatio returned his gun to its holder and waved a hand towards Ryan and Natalia.

On the other side of the mariana at the warehouses Kara was in a waiting game waiting for Ron Saris to make any moves who had remained at the car while the rest of the group had dispersed.

'Ugh I know he's not a fighter and a wimp compared to the rest of them but seriously this is boring." Kara spoke to herself.

Before much longer she heard the car door shut, Kara peeked out over the top again. Ron walked over to the building and went in through the door.

"About time." She whispered and stood up and strolled over to the door.

She pulled out her gun and held it down by her side and took a deep breath before proceeding inside.

At the forefront of the entrance many boxes were stacked up, Kara saw it and knelt down behind it so she could continue monitoring Ron's activity.

She pushed herself up on the top of a box that brought up a lot of dust, her eyes widened realizing a sneeze was coming on.

Kara grabbed her nose and tried to hold back but no avail. "Choo!"

She froze kneeling down hoping with some luck maybe he hadn't noticed.

Ron lifted his head looking over to the boxes and shut the computer lid.

Kara heard his footsteps coming closer to where she was.

Ron stopped for a moment. "Come out come out whoever you are."

Kara cringed but she didn't attempt to move, she was expecting him to walk around and find her until the boxes came crashing down.

One of them landed on her back keeping her pinned.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here, half pint." He bent down close to Kara.

"Looks like you bit off more than you could chew." He taunted.

Kara saw her weapon and tried to stretch out to reach it only to have Ron snatch it away.

"Trying to get this back? Tiny runts like you should save yourself the embarrassment and not become cops." He stood up and turned away.

Little did he know Kara always keeps another trick up her sleeve. She reached down to leg and pulled it off the holster.

Ron suddenly felt his body start to convulse until he collapsed. Kara released the latch and stopped the tazer.

Once the immediate threat had been stopped momentarily she tried pushing up on her arms and even scooting forward a little. But the heavy weight was too much on her small frame and lowered her head onto her arms until there was light came across her face.

"Kara, there you are!" Natalia exclaimed.

Ron started to come back around just as Ryan had placed cuffs on his wrists.

"I miss anything good?" She asked while Ryan lifted the box off of her.

Natalia grabbed her hand and helped her stand up. "We can all talk about it over dinner tonight."

Kara dusted herself off. "Good cause I'm starving."

They went back outside and handed off the last one over to the officers.

The Sun setting in the distance and all of them together took time just watching the bright orange glow disappear as the long day turned into nightfall.

 **THE END**


End file.
